


Tyler Lockwood Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Tyler Lockwood





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to be my date right (Y/N)?” Tyler asked and you nodded.  
“Matt, are you going?” You asked, ignoring Tyler showboating in front of the other people that had gathered around him.  
“I don’t know I have work.” He admitted and you pouted.  
“Well I could always sneak in and help, like when the other bartender called in sick.” You offered and he shook his head.  
“Unfortunately, as amazing a bartender you are, I’d get fired for letting you work unemployed, also they’d hire you to replace me.” He chuckled when you grinned.

“Only because I can pour shots faster.” You teased.  
“Yeah well it’s a shame you can’t come Matt.” Tyler huffed and slid his arm around your waist.  
“Its fine I don’t even have a suit.” She chuckled and you crinkled your nose as you thought.  
“Couldn’t you just borrow one of Tyler’s like the last time?” You offered.  
“Oh yeah, you could.” Tyler mumbled bitterly and his arm tightened around you.

“Promise you’ll try and make it!” You begged and Matt nodded as you kissed Tyler and started walking to class.  
“For my best friend, I’d promise anything.” He joked and you waved at the boys as you hurried to catch up with Bonnie and Caroline.

*****************************************************************************

“Tyler what’s wrong?” Carol asked as she found Tyler shoving things around in his room.  
“Nothing!” He snapped harshly and she rolled her eyes at him.  
“Sweetie if this is nothing, I’d hate to see something big happen.” She smiled when he stopped and kicked as his wardrobe door.  
“It’s (Y/N) and Matt.” He sighed finally and she nodded. “They get on so well and they’re always messing around and making jokes, spending time with each other…”  
“Tyler they’ve been friends since they were born.” She pointed out and he nodded.

“Exactly, I try really hard to impress her but all he has to do is make a stupid joke that makes no sense and she’s basically his.” Tyler sighed and she smiled, straightening his tie.  
“Maybe you should tell her that, Matt and (Y/N) share everything so perhaps that’s what she wants instead of you showing off?” She offered and he shrugged.  
“Maybe.” He sighed and she shook her head as she left.  
“You should try and show your actual emotions, show her you’re a bad boy with feelings and she’ll be all over you.” Carol nodded and hurried off to start greeting guests while Tyler stared at a photo of the two of you and Matt, feeling irritated by the way your head leant on Matt’s shoulder despite being sat in Tyler’s lap.

*************************************************************************************

“I think she’s going to break up with me.” Tyler sighed as soon as he got in the car.  
“I don’t think she will.” Carol muttered and glanced at the irritated boy.  
“Mom I got drunk, yelled at Matt then punched him, and told her I hated her when she took him home.” Tyler listed off the events he could actually remember from last night.  
“You’d be surprised.” She said with a smile as he climbed out of the car and slowly made his way up the porch steps, stopping in the entrance way when he found you wondering around nervously.

“Hey, I came by earlier and your Mom said I could wait.” You explained.  
“We had a lovely lunch together.” Carol told him as she waved at you and went to go into the living room.  
“You could have called I wasn’t doing anything that important.” Tyler huffed as she left. “Well let’s get it over with then.”  
“I came to see if you were ok, your Mom has a meeting later and I thought you’d still be hungover… you did drink a lot.” You mumbled and blushed when his glare softened.

“Oh um… I’m ok.” He mumbled and you nodded, Carol mouthed at him to be emotional and he rolled his eyes. “Thanks though.”  
“It’s ok, I would have come by earlier but I stayed with Matt.” You muttered and he clenched his fists, walking up the stairs and leaving you alone, unsure what to do.  
“Tyler I’m going to my meeting now, don’t forget to give (Y/N) a lift home, these wild animal attacks are getting bad.” She smiled when he grunted out a response and you headed up to find him.

“Tyler?” You asked when you found him in one of the dens watching TV and his eyes slowly moved from the screen to where you were stood in the door way. “Are you sure you’re ok?”  
“Sure, I’m fine, my Mom is best friends with my Girlfriend, my best friend is all over my Girlfriend who seems to not give a damn about me, so yeah I’m fine.” He snapped.  
“You think I don’t care about you?” You asked quietly and he rolled his tongue against his cheek.

“Well when it’s a choice between me and Matt you always pick him.” Tyler sighed and you nodded slowly.  
“Maybe I should just date Matt then.” You snapped as tears welled in your eyes.  
“Yeah, maybe you should.” Tyler watched as you turned on your heels and hurried downstairs.  
Your eyes blurred with tears as you hurried to the kitchen to grab your bag, turning and running smack into Tyler’s chest.

“Baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” He whispered and wiped your tears away with his thumbs. “I just get so jealous, you and Matt are so close and always hugging and… I mean last week you gave up a whole day to help Matt out and I want us to be close like that.”  
“You do?” You frowned when he nodded. “But whenever we’re together it’s always with other people or we… you know… you never want to do the kind of stuff I do with Matt.”  
“Well what kind of stuff do you do with him?” Tyler sighed, not knowing if he really wanted to hear your answer.

“It depends, if he’s working I’ll hang out there and try to help, some times when I go study with him he needs help with the house and stuff or we watch old movies and stuff like that.” You watched his face fall and started to panic.  
“I don’t have old movies and I don’t work, I really do not want to study and the house is cleaned everyday by a pro.” He sighed and you nodded. “There has to be something… walking you always go walking in the woods and I panic when you don’t text that you’re home and I always almost get up to go look for you and then you text!”  
“You really get that worried?” You asked and he squared his shoulders.

“I mean… not that worried.” He mumbled as you lent up to kiss him.  
“Walks with you sound fun.” You smiled when he nodded and then winced.  
“But for today can we just sit with the aircon on and watch old cartoons?” He asked and you nodded, smiling as he took your hand and led you back into the room you’d found him in, watching him vanish before returning with all the blankets from his room.

“Are you sure you’re not hung over?” You asked as he settled next to you.  
“A little but it’s not too bad.” He sighed and you moved to the corner of the sofa, pulling Tyler back to lean against you, your feet resting on his thighs as you stroked his hair. “See this is the kind of thing I want to do with you.”  
“Who knew Tyler Lockwood was such a softy.” You teased and he looked up at you.  
“Only for you (Y/N).” He muttered and smiled as you lent over to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

You shot up in bed when something burst through your open window and slumped on the armchair in the corner of your room.

“Tyler!” You gasped and hurried over. “You’re bleeding all over my furniture.” You hissed and froze when the landing light switched on.

“(Y/N) are you all right, I thought I heard something?” Your mother called and you glanced between the door and Tyler.

“Yeah I think a bird flew into my window no big deal Mom… night!” You called back and turned back to Tyler.

“I was in a werewolf fight.” He explained as you pulled at what used to be his t-shirt.

“Right because that’s an actual thing… also I mean good job on the hulk styled pants.” You muttered, making him chuckled before he coughed.

“I need somewhere safe to turn and I can’t do it where I normally do.” He said through deep breaths and his eyes started to glow.

“Well why did you come here!” You squealed quietly as his fangs began to grow.

“I don’t know I was trying to get home.” He groaned loudly and you winced as he fell on the floor.

“You know you missed your mark by like six blocks, right?” You asked and he growled at you. “Maybe I should call Stefan or Alaric… Jeremy, I could get Alaric to talk to Mom while they help you get out?”

“That’s brilliant. That’s Brilliant! Let’s do it!” He gasped from his curled-up spot on the floor.

“Ok let me just find my phone.” You hummed, jumping when he snarled.

“Hurry, I really want to bite you.” He spat out through gritted teeth.

“Not helping Tyler!” You said as you finally found your phone.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ll do great on the team.” You said as your and your friends gathered together to encourage him.  
“But going up against Lockwood?” He said quietly. You huffed and shook your head as his comment was followed by nervous whispers and unsure comment that it couldn’t be hard.  
“You’ll be fine. We’ve helped you practise and the whole point of team practise is to improve! Just ignore Lockwood.” You saud, patting him on the shoulder as the coach called for him to join the field and try out. He gave you a dubious look but shoved his helmet on and rushed away.

“This idiot is really trying out?” Someone said as you and your friends took up seats on the bleachers. When you looked over at them with a loathsome glowerr you realised it was Tyler and his friends. They were all laughing and joking about your friend’s attempts.  
“Just ignore them! Remember.” Your friend whispered as she kept her eyes on the field.  
“I wish someone would…” You hissed, glaring harder when he realised you were looking at him. You let yourself get distracted by cheering for the people trying out.

After the tryout were done you all met at the edge of the field ready to go home when Tyler passed by and paused. “You know you’re not getting onto the team right?” He said and grinned when you all looked furious.  
“Leave me alone.” Your friend muttered, still a little sore from being bumped about on the field.  
“Just trying to help. I’d quit if I were you.” Tyler said his friends started laughing with him. Except Matt who shook his head and grabbed Tyler’s arm.  
“Let’s just go.” Matt muttered.  
“Yeah you should go. Go home and stop being such an asshole. You wonder why no one likes you Lockwood? Because the only positive thing your friends see is your money. Everyone else sees you. For who you are and they don’t like it.” You snapped, turning to follow your friends out of the school car park, not even glancing back.

You expected some backlash from what you’d said to Tyler. But instead he ignored you. Or as close to ignoring staring at you with a weird look on his face and denying he knew who you were could get. He would stare at you from the back of the classroom, never saying anything and being careful to avoid catching your eye.

“Stop staring at her!” Matt hissed as he glanced at Tyler who was almost drooling.  
“I’m not. I just.” He spluttered, staring down at his table as he clenched his fist. “She’s interesting!”  
“She doesn’t like you.” Matt pointed out and smiled when you caught his eye. You frowed until he gave a thumbs up to your friend and pointed to the jacket that was hung on the back of the chair. “Well you better get used to your little crush, her friend made the team.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I feel bad.” You muttered to Caroline as she drove you away from the doctors. “How am I going to tell him.”  
Caroline didn’t say anything for a moment which was unusual for her. “I think it’ll go fine. Tyler acts tough but he’s a sweetheart really.” She smiled encouragingly as she pulled up on Tyler’s drive. “Call me if you need me to pick you up.”  
“Thank’s Car.” You said as you hugged her and slowly climbed out of her car.

Tyler looked surprised to see you on the doorstep so early. Normally you’d wait outside school for him. “I need to talk to you, it’s important.” You said quickly.  
“Yeah, fine.” He said, still surprised at your urgent appearance.  
“I’ve been to the doctors, Caroline took me.” You said nervously, pacing for a while before Tyler reached for your arm and asked what was wrong. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered and his eyes widened.  
“You’re sure?” He asked and you raised an eyebrow as you answered,  
“Yes of course I am! I was at the doctor this morning.” You insisted. He hugged you tightly and stroked your hair.

You were surprised by how calm Tyler was. It was your last year of highschool and you both planned and traveling away to different colleges. He helped you tell his family and yours. Caroline and her friends started helping you too, encouraged by Tyler who was slowly becoming more and more overprotective. 

“You ready for practise?” Caroline asked as she caught up with you and Elena. Bonnie frowned as she caught up.  
“Should you be practicing?” Bonnie asked with concern.  
“She should be fine. As long as we take it easy and wee careful.” Caroline informed them and turned to Elena. “You don’t mind helping keep an eye…”  
“She’s pregnant Car that’s all. But yeah we can stick together right (Y/N)?” She said and grinned at you.

The practise went by slowly until the girl who’d been trying to replace Caroline as head cheerleader started trying to change up Caroline’s routine. The girls had been kind enough to swap out moves for you, despite your insistence that it was fine, which bothered the girl who said Caroline was out of ideas. Tyler could hear her yelling and when he looked over he realised he was flipping and spinning close enough to you that Elena was shouting for her to be careful. After a few moments he stormed over, shoving her out of the way and helping you over to the bleachers to sit down.  
“Honestly I’m fine! Really! You’re all fussing for nothing.” You muttered smiling when Tyler shook his head stubbornly.  
“I just want to keep you safe.” He insisted as Caroline finished practise for the day and they promised Tyler to get you home safe.


End file.
